User blog:John Pan/Paris-class
The America-class of the USN was a good light carrier that could carry a large complement of F-35B fighter-bombers. However, it had no well deck, forcing the USN to rely on the Wasp-class ships to stage an amphibious assault- a waste of resources. The Europeans used their 'tiny' helicopter and VTOL carriers to stage assaults, a step backward from USN designs. Neither were good choices to continue to procure. So the NAU decided to mix the America-class with European VTOL carriers. The end product was the Paris-class. Class: Helicopter Carrier Internal Designation: Assault Carrier, ASC Displacement: 40,000 tons Number: 8+2 in 2033 Purpose The Paris-class is designed to ferry an entire invasion anywhere in the world. It is usually guarded by at least three Enigma-class Escort ships. Capacity The Paris-class can carry 20 helicopters- UH-51 Pelicans included- as well as a fighter complement of six STOVL F-23 Hurricanes or twelve CTOL U-17 Nimrod UCAVs. In addition it can carry four LCAC-IIs in its massive well deck. Anti-Surface Suite The Paris-class carries a massive AN/SPY-4 X- and L-band PESA array atop its island. This provides it with the capability to be aware of other ships at a maximum distance of 250 kilometers. And then it can send aircraft at it or ask its escorts to hand them their pants on a dinner plate. Anti-Air Suite Paris-class Assault Carriers carry a massive X- and L-band PESA array atop its island. The array allows the Paris-class to find and track up to 200 airborne contacts 250 kilometers away. And then it can either launch aircraft to intercept or relies on its escorts. Anti-Submarine Suite Uh, Enigma-class support? Upgrades A) EADS SONAR The Red October scenario happened in 2034 when an Asian submarine wolfpack drifting through the water at approximately 4 knots managed to get within range of a Paris-class and pop twenty four torpedoes at it. Although the Enigma-class escorts and the Paris-class's own DDCLs were able to knock twenty two of them out of the water, the poor targeting capability of the Paris-class's DDCLs caused two to slip through, detonating their combined 3,000 pounds of high explosive, causing the deaths of 60 sailors. To make sure something similar does not happen again, the NAU fitted its remaining ships and newly-constructed ones with an EADS SONAR array, the same one found on Enigma-class ECS, to provide Paris-class vessels with better defense against submarines. Protection The Paris-class is fitted with an Advanced Naval Composite Armor hull to keep the damage out. ANCA is a combination of Hardened Steel, supramolecular plastics and Kevlar spall liners. This provides it with the capability to reduce the explosive brunt of explosives and spalling, and regenerate holes in the hull, as long as the hole is not too massive. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. Paris-class vessels also has the RCS of a medium-sized yacht( provided that all aircraft are stowed under the deck) and is as quiet as a submarine. Goalkeeper Mk. II (4) The Paris-class also carries four Goalkeeper Mk.II CIWS to blow missiles out of the sky with the tried-and-tested GAU-8 Avenger Gatling before they cause any harm. The Goalkeeper Mk. II is fitted with an X-band and Ku-band Fire Control Radar to find and attack targets. A 600-round drum feeds the Avenger. MK. 72 APR (4) The Paris-class has the pinnacle of long-ranged CIWS technology as well: the Mk.72 Anti-Projectile Railgun. It is MAWS A-10 light railgun hooked up to a Ku-band and L-band Fire Control Radar. The Mk.72 fires 10mmx80mm Tungsten rods at 10 kilometers per second, providing it with the power to destroy a Kh-200 AShM at 30 kilometers. The Paris-class carries four APRs. DDCL (4) To provide protection against underwater threats, the Paris-class carries four Defensive Depth Charge Launchers. It is a rotating carousel-style 180mm projectile launcher, a scaled down multipurpose munition launcher of the pre-crisis era. The 180mm depth charges it launches are shot into intercept angle and programmable to select a certain depth or use its nose-mounted MAD detonate its 100lb of high explosive. Unfortunately it has no SONAR to guide it when it's stock. Propulsion Paris-class assault carriers use a single General Atomics AB3 LFTRs. It provides the ship with 100MW of power, far more than enough to power the ship's radars, railguns, propellers and EMALS. It keeps the ship cruising through the ocean at 30 knots. Category:Blog posts